Trish Meriweather
Trish Meriweather was a former nurse at Begs Hospital, were once she even worked along with Dr Quinton. Trish decided to quit medicine and join the teaching ranks at Begs. She was the one who diagnosed Kari Philips with depression and helped saved Dr Quinton's cut short NOL career. Trish was kind, caring, but not afraid to voice her opinion. Trish later in her teaching career resigned and went back into nursing. Quinton's NOL career short lived "Quinton what are you going to do after you finishing your NOL career?" "Go to university. Study to become a doctor." "You what mate? Did you just.." "Yes I said I am going to be a doctor. If I have to be around doctors for my NOL career I might as well train to be one after my career finishes." Quinton said to one of his friends. Quinton later walked into his science class where his science teacher named Trish said to Quinton "I think it's a great idea Quinton. Late nights no sleep, but seeing as you will get none, because look at you! You're a tank." "Look listen. I'm not like most of the senior NOL players, I'm not in it for the money, I'm playing for fun. But a $2,5 million dollar deal wasn't to bad to pass. Look I can't leave to go train, so they come here. The other students love it so do the PE staff. I haven't seen them get gear out for guys who train for 3 hours a day then go and do physio. I had no idea the respect I'd have from everyone here." "Quinton, you are playing for what you love, the big hits the injuries, all worth it." said another student. Quinton chucked and walked out of the room to grab his book, but as he did he felt a sharp snap come from his knee. Quinton then put his book down and cried out for some help. Quinton's teacher Trish ran out and saw Quinton clutching his knee. "Quinton.." "I felt a snap.. I think it's my ACL.." "Jesus Quinton. That's a far cry for help. That is a serious knee injury for you Quinton and if it is positive your season is over no matter what." Quinton then said "That's great..Just great.." "What?" "I took a knock a couple of days ago. Maybe it was a partial tear that finally had enough.." Trish then said "Keep calm." Trish put her hand on his knee and then said "It's warm.." "That always means something.." Trish then did the test and it was positive for rupture.. "Jesus..It's positive.. It's gone.. Your season is over Quinton.. I'm sorry.." "Don't be Trish, not your fault." "It's mine for not taking advise to sit out.." "I guess that's a fools job.." Quinton was taken in for surgery and told again his season was over, and maybe possibly his career. "Quinton.. This is serious for you. You have to rest up for the rest of the season and a couple of months after that.." Quinton decided to be careful with that advice and announce his immediate retirement from the sport. Quinton at his conference said "I have decided to go into early retirement effective immediately. Facing a long road to recovery after ACL surgery, I will take this road slowly and return when I feel ready." The CEO then added "We have decided to pay out Quinton his full contract. We will do this from now on. For those who either retire early or later in their career due to injury." Quinton then said "I suffered an infection during the ACL surgery and had to have the surgery. i am not prepared to risk any more damage to my knee, and I will return full, fit and healthy when I decide to make a comeback." Quinton said his final thanks and went back to the school were he thanked everyone at an assembly and he said to everyone "Your support throughout this injury has given me strength to feel much better." Quinton then put the mic down and smiled and waved. He went to go to talk to Trish. "So Quinton.. How about was it?" "The ACL repair?" "Yes.." "I had to have it done twice.." "Jesus.." "I decided to retire, for now and maybe return in a couple of years.." "Listen Quinton.. It was a shame seeing you scream out on the floor.." "I saw that more then once.. I'm used to it.." Trish then sat down and so did Quinton. "You see, I think I will return maybe I do not know.." "Quinton you should." "I have no clue where to go from that.." "You can chose your own path. It's now paved for you.." Memories of the past Trish loved to tell stories of her time as a nurse in the Begs Hospital. But she was always a little hesitant at telling them. Even though the kids didn't mind she did a little bit. For Trish nursing was her former life. She used to nurse in the "Out of Surgery" and "Triage" areas. Trish told a story one day of our someone woke up from surgery and managed to pull out their stitches by lifting up their arm. It freaked some students out but they didn't care. It was all good for them to hear. She gave insight and truth behind being a nurse, and even the reasons why she quit. She told a select few of her classes, (her year 10,11 and 12 classes). To Trish telling them why see quit was the hardest, but she got closure for it. The Truth Behind the Former Nurse "There are few people I will tell on how I quit from Medicine." said Trish to her Year 11 class. Dr Quinton walked past as she said this. he walked in a said "I like to hear it. Everyone knows why I quit." "Then sit up the back Quinton." Quinton sat down and Trish continued. "I was on Triage duty one night, when a man came in and he was complaining on chest pain. I took a look at him and he said "I think it's my chest.." I looked at his eyes and he was having a stroke. He then refused to be treated and he pulled out a gun. He said to me "No stroke..but headache." He was so drowsy. I remember calling out "Get down." and pressing the button for lock down." Trish then went over to the board and drew a body. "He then precided to shoot. He shot one person in the ankle. He then shot me. Once in the knee. Fracturing the patella and stopping in the middle of the knee joint. Then in the hip. Last bullet, directly through the skull stopping.. Here" She pointed above her eyebrow. I was still coconscious when they found me.." Quinton then said "But at point blank range that would've killed you.." "It would've yes but. I survived somehow." "They actually couldn't believe I was still conscious. I said maybe it was a harsh round of blanks. But they weren't." Trish then said with a tear rolling down her face. "I had successful surgery, and woke up 4 days later in ICU." "Did you return to work?" "I did.. After 6 months.. But after I came back to work the first day back. One of my colleagues was stabbed in the chest. Right where I was shot. From there I knew, I couldn't continue nursing. I lost confidence in doing what I loved. It was hard for me." "Did you're colleague die?" "She did. The man arrested committed suicide, afterward in his cell." Quinton slowly got up and said "You're a strong woman Trish. I congratulate you for that." "Once your confidence is shattered in Medicine, it takes away all the things you weren't afraid to do." "How long did it take for the decision to quit?" "A harsh couple of weeks." "Do you remember handing in the resignation form?" "I do.. I actually do." Trish decided to sit down and she took a tissue to blow her nose. "I remember walking in early in the morning, everyone in the tea-room having breakfast with the Unit Manager. I walked in with the form and put it on the table. They were shocked, of course. The looks of awe were surprising really. I told them my confidence after seeing one of my colleagues die, was pretty tough, and I needed to go into another profession. They all agreed after all I went through." Quinton made his way to Trish and put his arms on her shoulders, he hugged her and said in her ear "Stop, talking now.." she whispered back "Let me tell the story.." Quinton let go and nodded, he walked over to the door and leaned on the bench. Trish continued "After that, I walked out happy, and proud. I came here to Begs, and applied for the job in Science. I got the job and I also studied, what I needed for this area." Trish then said "I know you all have a tendency, to tell your friends, but if you do, I'll come after you with a detention, and I'll deny it all. Only the select few I've told, now my senior class. Being shot, is painful. But I am here. I am alive, healthy and happy." The bell then went and all the kids seem to have forgot what they were told. Quinton waited until they were all gone. He then shut the door and saw Trish throw a whiteboard marker across the room. Quinton then said "It's not your fault Trish. You changed the lifetime of those kids forever telling them that.." Trish then sat in the corner and put her head in her hands. Quinton then kneeled down and said "It's ok, Trish. We fought a fight together.." Trish then said "It was a good job until that day.." "We all had those days.." Quinton then picked up Trish and hugged her tightly as Kari Davis walked in and saw Quinton mouth "She told the story" and she slowly back out of the room and closed the door. "Now just forget what you said to them. I know it's difficult, but you wont get stabbed here or shot. You're safe in a school. You have friends like the PDHPE crew and the Science crew." Trish then said "You had your colleagues.." "We worked at the same hospital Trish. We had the same friends.. Matthews even more.." Trish smiled and said "Thank you." Quinton then said "It's ok. We would have done it for everyone here. Even Kari." Quinton smiled and walked out of the room and back to the staffroom. Trish wiped her eyes and walked out across the halfway to the staffroom where she stood starring at a photo of her and Quinton at her birthday. She smiled and sat at her desk. Looking Upward "And that's why you do not touch a fractured cheekbone, unless whoever is next to you, knows some decent first aid." Trish pointed at the board and drew a crack into cheek that she drew. "A slight touch to that, could in fact make you blind. Well depending on what happened first." Trish then said "Medicine. It's fun. Trust me. I do miss my old job. But nothing can scare me. Other then a gun." Trish then pointed at the door, "I really wish you people would stop starring in the room!" Trish walked over to the door and slammed it shut. "That goes to all of you walking past the room." The bell then went and Trish said "Just remember. I have medical experience. Just like Quinton." Trish packed up her room and locked the door. Walking back into the staffroom, she grabbed the microphone and said "Anyone, walking past my room, stop looking into it. Please." "I thought you were supposed to look upward Trish." "Not when I have to put up with this.." Thinking of more Trish walked into work and straight into the staffroom. She sat down and put down her briefcase. "What to do today.." "Teach your kids science.." Quinton said from the door way. "And you PE Quinton." Quinton chuckled and said "We've been friends for to long Quinton. Ever since the 'knee' incident do you need to get the 'me' fix?" Quinton laughed and said "No. Your stories are just interesting." "Only the few you deem interesting Quinton." As Quinton looked out the window it was still raining and he said "Rain run?" "Don't think so Quinton. That ACL of yours needs to hold up another couple of years." "It's been 20 years Trish. My ACL is fine." Quinton then touched the table "Touch Wood." Trish then said "I have things to do Quinton. If you want to you can join my class." "Nah, I got my own." Trish laughed and walked out and so did Quinton. Quinton walked back to his area. Trish walked into her class room to see the floor was flooded. "Shit! Why today.." Trish called out "I need towels in here! Roof leaking!" Trish and HG dried the room and fixed the roof on the hole that managed to be in there. Trish then said "Fix this entire roof I'm sick of it leaking every time it rains!." "Trish that's expensive." "I do not care if you pull the money out of your arse. Fix it.." Trish then put in a phone call. Fire on the Hill Quinton was standing on lunch duty and watching the hill. He saw smoke coming from the mountains. Quinton had his phone in hand and called BTEC. "I want to know. How's the fire in the mountains going because it's travelling fast. David these things are unforgiving. Trust me." "I know they are. How far do you think it is from the school?" "A kilometer at least. I'm notifying the principal." Quinton hung up and rung the principal. "Gaz, that fire is moving quickly." "Let it get closer and then we'll evacuate." "I don't think so." "Quin--" Quinton then radioed the office and said "It's moving fast. Wait for my signal and we'll evacuate to the other field." Quinton could see the flames getting closer. Quinton then said "Now." Quinton then had the microphone and saw the kids stepping out of classrooms, They had a look of worry. "I want you all to move to the other oval. We have a fire moving quickly over the hills. It gets any closer and the school is over." "But what about you Quinton?" said Kari. "I'll make sure everyone is out of the building." "But what about your wife?" "I have nothing to lose. Now go.." Kari held Quintons hand and said "Quinton I don't want to tell her we had to scrape you off the floor, don't do this." Quinton held Kari's hand and said "Call Jen. Tell her I love her. I'm glad I met you." Quinton then hugged Kari and walked back into the building. Quinton watched as the hills burned. Quinton put his hand on the window. Quinton saw a helicopter above the flames and Quinton was walking through T block and opened the door to see a class still going on. "You guys need to go. There is a fire on the hills it's spreading quickly. Go." The class quickly left and Quinton made his way to the library. As there was no-one in the library Quinton picked up the radio and contacted Kari. "Kari how is everyone?" Kari responded and said "Quinton, you're still alive. What's the progress on that fire. "Fast moving. It's on the edge of the hills." "Quinton get out of there. Jen is with me. Common." "Put her on." "Quinton, you've done enough. Get out of there.." "You know I can't. I'm stuck here. Not really but I'm prepared to save others from dying.." "But not yourself.." "Trust me on this. write a book about it." "That's actually a good idea.." "Just don't called the character Quinton.." Quinton then said goodbye and turned off his radio. Quinton called out to the librarian to see if he could hear her. "Lucy!" Quinton walked into her office and saw her face down on her desk. "Jesus Christ Lucy.." Quinton could feel no pulse she had been dead for a while. Quinton laid her down and placed a sheet over her. Quinton left the library and walked back to T block. There he saw the rapid onset of fire. Quinton grabbed his radio and said "Confirmed everyone out." "Except you Quinton. Out now.." Quinton looked on in horror as the oval was alight. "There goes the oval.." "Grass grows back Quinton. Lives don't." Quinton had a long thought. "Leaving now.." Quinton was rushing out the building when he tripped and hit his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious. "Quinton. Quinton. Are you there?" said Kari. "We're sending help." Kari turned to the fire chief and said "Find him! Find him now.." "We need to know what was his last location.." "He said he was near the library. I want radio contact on when you find him.." "Can do.' The fire chief then got his radio and said "Putting in a call a 44-PIB. Find and extract. Radio contact to be maintained." The fire chief then went with his crew. "That fire wont be the first thing that kills him.." "You thinking he fell?" "I don't know what I'm thinking of.." The firefighters finally found Quinton. "Oh shit.." "What is it?" "I found him.." "Alive?" "Yes. Barely though." "Full spinal precautions." "What's the news.." said the radio. "We found him." "Is he ok?" "He'll live to fight another fight. He hit his head. We don't know how hard." "Take him." Quinton was taken to hospital and given the all clear of brain damage. But his true fight just begun. 3 days later Quinton woke up, beside him Kari. "Welcome back to the world Quinton.." Quinton looked around and said "How bad?" "Only minor bruising.. You're lucky to be alive.." "Was anyone else in the building?" "Just the librarian. But tests confirmed she suffered a heart attack before the event." "How's the school?" "We lost the oval. But grass can grow back. T Block is destroyed, we're having that repaired as we speak. The rest of the school is unharmed." Quinton then said "I'm lucky to be alive then.." "Why?" "I just left the room in T block when I feel." "Funny that. They found you near wood tech.. You were in T block." "I don't remember.. Going in T block. Why don't I have burns then?" "Because you fell and staggered your way to the left exit.." One tough cookie Trish walked back into her room and saw the roof being fixed. As soon as she saw Gary walk in she said to him "It's about bloody time Gaz! You know how long I've been waiting for that room to be fixed.." "I don't know.How long?" "10 bloody years mate. Don't leave it like this again!" Trish pushed past him to reach a folder and said "It's something I'm not proud of Gaz. I just want this to be my time in this room not the weathers.." "Right sorry Trish.." Trish then stood and said "Listen Gaz, it's WHS, that you only have to worry about it, but it was getting to bad." Another Way Trish was walking down the halfway when Hullen walked up to her and said "You bitch.." "What? What did I do?" "You got me caught of that head job. I wanted that job. you knew that!" Trish smiled and said "I know. you caught me out.." "I knew you never liked me. That's the funny thing. No one likes you either.." Trish looked on in shock and said "That isn't true.. Is it?" "Ask everyone. They'll say no.. But when your not around we take the piss out of you.." Trish sat down and said "Its not happening to me..." "Oh it is. And by the way. None of these kids want to hear about a colleague almost dying on the job. If you want to go back to nursing... There's the fuckin' door!" Hullen pointed to the door as Michelle was walking past. "No one cares about your stories.. No one likes you Trish.. No one wants to hear it.. We know your rich, we know your married to a business man. AND we know everything about you! You know that! We all don't give a shit!" Trish then swallowed hard. "I.." "Don't care about the rest of us? Yeah we know! If you don't like us then tell us to our faces not behind it!" Going Back To the Old Days Trish after the harsh words spoken by Hullen had finally decided that enough was enough. She was at home on her emails as she sent one to staff to meet her in the SCR, when they all got to work.. When they all got to work Trish said "I have gathered you all here to say. I am going back to medicine.. I have decided to quit teaching and go back to full time nursing.." "Good.." said Michelle. "Goodbye. I will not miss you.." "Michelle.." "You know what I don't care anymore. We all try to be friends it doesn't work that way, at least not anymore.." Michelle stood up and walked out of the room. Trish then said "What about the rest of you do you care?" "No.." they all said in unison. They all walked out and left Trish by herself. Trish handed in her resigned to Gary and got all her things, before taking one last walk around the school. She then saw Quinton sitting at his table. "Quinton.." Quinton turned around. "Trish.." "You. Know this is the last time I'll see you again?" "Yeah, maybe.." Quinton stood up and moved toward Trish before stopping. "Ignore them. You want to be the best you can be.." Trish smiled and walked away. Back into the Fight As Trish walked back into the hospital, she walked into the Admin area and found Dr Philips-Rogers holding his resignation form.. "Jack." "Trish? You resigned from nursing. What are you doing back?" "I had a fallout with the teaching staff. Turned out there is a time and a place not to piss them off. Why are you leaving?" Jack then said "Back injury. I've already had surgery and it just got worse. So unfortunately, everything for me is over." Trish then said "Where's Helena?" "Retired." "Wilson?" "Dead" "Whose left then?" "No one from your former nursing, they're still here in different jobs. Look I gotta get outta here. See you round." Trish pulled out her resume and said to the admin lady "Excuse. Is there still a place for a nurse?" "We're always looking for one. Wait.. Trish is that really you again?" "It is." "What are you doing back?" "Getting my old job."